


You Two Need To Talk

by Shinhia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: Isak and Even finally talk, thanks to Noora. As they talk both discover Sonja was really behind the breakup "text" not Even... (more chapters to come).





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Here's a new one, guys. Before anyone asks most of the scenes are inspired by the clips SKAM uploaded recently, I just rework them so it'd fit my story better.**

Truth be told, he was back at school only because Eskild and Noora had forced him out of bed. Both adamant that he couldn't risk losing his 10% because of some guy. Isak had almost wanted to fight them about it but he was still too damn depressed and tired to even argue with his friends.

He still couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe Even would do this. Couldn't believe what his eyes had witnessed. And yet it'd been real. No matter how much he tried convincing himself it was a nightmare facts were it all had been so real.

He was so stupid falling for someone that clearly didn't give a fuck about him. He'd been what...an  _**experiment** _ for Even? That probably was exactly what he'd been.  A n experiment, a moment of fun because the older boy was going through some crisis with his girlfriend. Sonja. God, how he hated her. Sonja. Always in the way. He should've known. Should've have known Even would go back to her. He hadn't thought it would be so quickly though. Or Even had lied and never talk to her about what had been happening between him and Isak. Chances were it was most probably it. Even had lied all along and Isak had been too naive not to see he was being played.

Pathetic, really.

* * *

 

 

His mom had been harassing him sending texts after texts of bible verses and delusions more crazy than usual, about his uncle  _“Donald”_ wining elections. He'd deleted all her texts as soon as he'd received them not bothering to open them knowing what he would found in them if he did. It seemed that her mental health wasn't getting better but worse actually and again he couldn't help but feel frightened by it to the p o int thinking too much about it made him suffocate and he found it was best for him to just ignore her as it'd been working quite well so far. He'd also received a text or two from his dad checking  in  on him and asking if Isak would wanna go eat out with him some night to what Isak refused. He was too depressed to step out of the apartment. That was of course until Eskild and Noora took matters into their hands and forc ed him to shower, clean his room and go back to school. Linn even giving them a hand. He would have given everything to stay lock in his room some more listening to NAS, mood swinging from anger to deep hurt and back. He'd never felt so bad before. Never thought a broken heart was so violent and painful. He got Noora now, even sympathized with her. Even though both their situations were different. One thing remained the same though, they'd still lost the love of their life.

* * *

 

 

Explaining why he'd been AWOL for the last three days hadn't been the easiest thing to do. He was already on shaky grounds with his friends, he didn't thought them finding out he was gay and had been hiding because of his broken heart for the last couple of days would arrange things. He knew Jonas had figure out there was something more going on and Isak knew soon his best friend would force it out of him. Sadly, he didn't think he was ready to come out. Or at least to no one else than maybe Jonas. It was already enough with Eskild, Noora and now Emma knowing. It was barely if  he could admit it to himself  so  as it  came t o telling other people. Not that he feared rejection so much it's just he didn't want to become the center of attention, didn't want to be the person people talked about or pointed the finger at during their conversations. Also, like he'd told Even, he knew his father would probably be okay with it it was his mother he feared.  A ll her texts lately having been about being sinful and needing to  be  washed and sanctified. No. If he could avoid the crazy long enough then he would. Plus  he still wasn't exactly sure of anything, right.

 

“Dude are you even listening?” One of his friend exclaimed and Isak started back to reality. He'd seen Even from afar and his mind had wondered elsewhere instantly once again making  him look like he didn't care at all for what his friends were talking about around him. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't stand there knowing Even had seen him as well. He needed to disappear before he did or said something that would tell his friends exactly what they needed to know. Which is why he lied, blurting he had to go the bathroom. Which he really did in the end. As quickly as he could. Hoping he wouldn't have to face Even anytime soon. He couldn't do it. He wasn't ready for that. Not when seeing the blond meant replaying  the scene of h im and his girlfriend kissing at Emma's party.  isak needed more time to have him out of his system apparently and he was blaming Noora and Eskild for dragging in out of his bedroom and forcing him to comeback to school only three days after he'd had his heart broken.

* * *

 

 

Next time he saw Even was during his gym class, like déjà vu, Even had been waiting for him by the door nodding in his direction when Isak finally noticed he was standing there. Even though his body and instincts begged him to go and see what it was the older boy wanted, something still kept him from leaving class so he turned his back to the blond and kept playing with his football. When the bell rang the end of class  a few minutes later he noticed Even had disappeared. Good, it meant he'd received the message. Isak didn't want to see or talk to him. He was done being played.

Of course he should have know Even wouldn't quit so easily and all the texts he received later that night were proof enough.

* * *

 

 

Who'd have thought it's in the tramway they would bump into each other again.

 

“Hello.” He heard Even 's familiar voice say when he got in. Lifting his eyes from his phone Isak froze on the spot.

“No.” He heard himself babble.

“Isak... Wait.”

No. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready. He couldn't play it cool. Couldn't keep things to himself before blurting what weighted  o n his heart. He was too hurt for that, too angry so he fled. Barely making it through the tramway doors as they were closing. Turning around by reflex he saw Even looking at him with something  akin to chock as well as misunderstanding on his face. How could  he look like that? How dare he look as if he didn't understand exactly why Isak didn't want to see  him even less talk to him after how he treated him. Dirt. He 'd treated like he was dirt and it was a feeling Isak just couldn't shake off.

* * *

 

 

It was way past two in the morning and he still couldn't sleep, insomnia had been his curse since Even had broken up with him by text.  _(Could he even call that a break up he wasn't so sure anymore)_ . One thing he was sure of is Noora talking on the phone behind his door didn't help his insomnia. Nor was her speech about love in 2016. Annoyed beyond what was possible he got up from his bed and opened the door to see the girl sleeping on the floor in the hallway.

 

“What are you doing on the floor? In the hallway?”

“Sorry. Did I wake you? Eskild has got some guy in his room and the walls in the living room are paper thin.”

“Well they are in this hallway too. I can't sleep and I need to sleep, okay.”

“I'm sorry. I'll talk to Lea later, I didn't mean to keep you awake.”

“It's okay, I... I just really  need one night sleep. And just so you know, I think William is stupid giving up the two of you. Not because we're in 2016 means everyone need to fail at love.”

“Is it because of him you can't sleep? I've heard you toss and turned a lot lately. You can't keep going on like that Isak, you'll end up sick.”

“The same goes for you if you sleep here. I've got room enough for two in my room. It's not Eskild's but you'll be warmer in an actual bed.”

“You don't mind?”

“At this point...no. I can't sleep anyway doesn't really change anything if we share or not.”

“Thank you Isak.”

Shrugging he help ed Noora get up, grabbing her comforter and pillow. Maybe they could talk some more as it seemed she, just like him, couldn't sleep either.

“So…  Y ou wanna talk about it?” She asked once they were both tucked  under the warmth of their comforters.

“There's nothing to say.”  He said dismissing the question.

“There is if you can't sleep because of it, Isak.”  Noora pointed out matter of factly.

“ Is that why you can't sleep either ? Because of William.”  He asked her hoping this would  divert the attention from his own problem.

“Yes.  But we're talking about you not me. William and I are dead I'm just having some difficulty wrapping my head around it.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Well it's not you're fault, is it.” Noora said, getting closer. Seeking warmth as lying in the hallway had been  somewhat  cold. “Now, how about you tell me what's up?”

Sighing, Isak thought he'd better tell her. She wouldn't drop the subject and to be honest he did felt  like  he needed to talk to someone about today.

“I thought I'd be okay,  you know,  seeing him at school today but it was worse than I thought. Emma was there too.  But  I just felt so angry and betrayed. How could he toy with me like that? And her... I know I've been a jerk to her and lead her on when I should've been honest but did she really had to tell to my face how I'm gay and I should just come out. Just because it's 2016  doesn't mean I'm forced to shout on top of roofs I'm gay. It's my choice and my right to decide when, how  and to whom I tell it or not. And then if it wasn't enough seeing them at school I had to bump into  Even in the tramway. I just couldn't face him you know so I ran.  I  barely ma de it out of the tramway. When I turned around I saw him looking at me. I saw how he didn't understood my behavior. How  could he look so shocked when he's the one that hurt me?”

“Maybe you should just talk to him. Tell him what's on your heart then only can you start feeling better.”

“Talking to him is the last thing I want, Noora. I keep receiving texts from him and even those I can't read. I just...” Running a shaky hands through his hair, Isak tried breathing a few times to calm  down his emotions;

“I just don't understand. Am I really such a joke to people it's okay for them to play as easily as they want  with me ?”

“You're not a joke, Isak. Talk to him.”

“I wouldn't even know what to say or where to start. Right now beside punch him in the face for what he did I'm not capable of behaving maturely.”

“Okay, this gonna be easily fix then. Where's your phone?”

“Why do you want my phone?”

“You'll find out very soon...” Noora said finding Isak's phone under the bed. Unlocking the device after she grabbed the boys thumb to do so, she went into his texts and found Even's. Judging by the last ones he'd sen t either he was a really  good  actor either something was really off. She asked Isak so while she send a text to the older boy explaining they (Isak and him) had to talk and when he could come by the dorm to do so.

“Something ' s strange with his texts. He really do seem like he doesn't understand what's going on with you in the last  ones he sent.”

“What do you mean?” Isak asked curiously. What was she getting at, he thought.

“I don't know the wording in the one he sent to break up with you and the ones after that aren't really the same.” Noora explained vaguely, which annoyed Isak as he would have liked she developed her thoughts a bit more. “Anyway, I asked him to come by the dorm so you two can finally talk and arrange things. You need to sleep and move on and as long as you won't have that talked then you'll be stuck making yourself ill.”

“What? Noora. No. I can't see him. It's too soon I can't talk to him, alright.”

“It's too late I already sent the text.” She said just as the phone vibrate in her hand. Grabbing his phone, Isak read what it was Even replied.

“He says he wants to come by tomorrow. What do I do? I don't know if I'm ready for that, Noora? What else can he say that I don't already know?”

“Try giving  him some credit until he 's explained himself. Just tell him  how you feel and then have him explain himself then you two will just have to go from there. I'll have Linn come with me do some shopping and then we'll go eat something out with Eskild that way you 'll have all the afternoon and evening to talk with Even peacefully without anyone here to disrupt you or invade your privacy.”

“Thanks... I guess.”

“It's nothing now let's try sleeping, it'll do us some good for once.”

“I guess...”

* * *

 

 

He'd sent a text to Even telling him he'd be at the dorm at about 4:30 and would wait for the blond to come. Isak had been pacing back and forth since he'd came back home. He'd cleaned his room, the living room and kitchen and was now bitting on his nails with fury certain Even wouldn't show up as it was now way past 5pm. He should have known this was stupid from the start. He didn't know why he'd listened to Noora and again had built his hopes up for nothing. He was about to text Even to just go to hell when the doorbell rang. Stomach in his shoes he got up from the couch and made his way to the door, taking a second or two to breathe profoundly before he opened the door. Even was standing behind it looking good like always no matter the multiple layers he had on that day.

 

“Hello.” He said softly and Isak felt his insides melt. God, all he wanted was  to be in his arms and kiss  him  again. All he wanted was to feel safe and protected like he'd felt the day they'd spent locked up in his room making out and smocking weed.

“Hello... Uh come on in.” Isak answered shyly. “D-do you want something to drink or eat...”

“No. I'm good thanks.” Even answered taking off his beanie, scarf, coat and hoodie feeling too hot now that he was inside the apartment.

Isak nodded, absently closing the door. Now that Even was there he didn't know where to start or even what to do. That feeling of being distraught that 'd clung to him the past week was back full force now that its trigger was standing so close. It's finally  Even that made the first step by asking:

 

“Where have you been?”

Isak managed not t o smirk to the question. As if Even really cared to know where Isak was the past week. So he lied, the last thing he wanted  was  for Even to know he'd locked himself  up in his room  for days spending time either crying or breaking things barely eating and unable to sleep.

“I've...been sick with the flu.” He  lied, shrugging his shoulders. Unable to hold it any longer he blurted, “why are you here?”

Even seemed to think the question through for a moment then sat on the couch, nervously twisting his fingers. Isak 's eyes were caught by the movement and couldn't look elsewhere. Like always Even had that hypnotic effect on him.

“You didn't answer any of my texts? I thought...”

“What?” Isak exclaimed suddenly. What was it exactly Even thought that he could use  him like he had and th at everything would be normal? On what planet.

“You're the one that send that text saying we were going too fast and shit. You mess with me then I see you kissing Sonja at Emma's party. Are you that surprised I didn't answer your texts. You played with me, Even. What did you expect?  That I would catch the joke and laugh along?  Well, no. It didn't make me laugh at all. What did you expect that you could just go back and forth between her and me like that and it would be totally fine? ”

God he felt so angry now, to the point he wanted to punch the older boy. Even more when Even got up and came to stand in from him. Fuck, he hated him so much. He also hated himself for wanting nothing more but to be wrapped in  his arms. He'd given everything to be Sonja right now.

“I don't understand. What text are  you talking about? I never send you any text to say we were going too fast.”

“Oh now you're taking me for a fool...” Isak exploded taking his phone out of his pocket and searching for the said text that he flashed in Even's face once he found it. “Then explain this to me.”

Shocked, Even grabbed the phone, read the text then all the others following it. He didn't understand he'd never send that text.

“Isak... I-I never send  you that text. You have to believe me. It wasn't me?”

“Yeah, right. Then who was it... Sonja maybe?” Isak joked bitterly. Laughing a moment but the look on Even's face soon made him fall silent.

“Oh no...” He heard the older boy whisper as it seemed like his brain were making connections Isak was completely unaware of.

“What? You finally admit I was nothing but a joke to you.”

“No!” Even exclaimed grabbing Isak shoulders. Shaking his head he repeated,

“No. No, Isak it's not what you think at all. You were never a joke to me. I never sent that text, it's Sonja. I think she's the one that did. I was telling the truth when I told  you I'd talked to her and we decided t o take a break. I needed to be sure about us, yes, but I wanted to do things right. And what you saw at the party that was her trying to get b a ck with me  had you stayed you'd saw how I turned her down .”

“Funny, it didn't seemed like you minded too much or even pushed her away. And I have to believe you weren't the one to tell Emma I'm...gay as well.”

“No. Emma is friend with Sonja, I would have never told her anything about you or us for that matter Isak. I'm telling the truth. Sonja probably is the one that told her about you and I.”

“Then...why? Why did you ignore me? If what you say is true then you need to explain it to me because right now I don't get it, Even. I really don't.”

Coming closer, Even took Isak's face between his hands and softly wiped away the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. Seeing how hurt Isak was, how ill he looked was tearing him apart and right then he needed to make it better. To make it all better and protect Isak at all costs. Isak tried breaking away from his touch but Even didn't let go. It'd been too long since he'd held him, too long since they'd been so close. Too long since Even was able to smell and feel Isak against his body like this.

“The only thing… the only thing that scared me was...” Taking a deep breath he readied himself for the rejection he was certain to receive from Isak but he had to be honest with the teenager had to explain things and tell him the truth even if they were not meant to be together as a result. “I'm mentally ill, Isak. I have bipolar disorder, I've been diagnosed when I was fourteen. I went through a really rough year last year and had to start my last of year of school because of it. Everyone at my old school knew and had seen me at my worst which why I've been transferred to retake this year somewhere nobody knows so I could graduate peacefully. When you told me about your mom and how your life was better without mentally ill people around you it scared me. I was so scared you would reject me once you knew. I told Sonja about my fears and that's probably how she sent you that text but I was never the one to. I really did thought you were the one ignoring me. That maybe I'd scared you, that I'd been going too fast with you and that's why you were keeping your distance I just didn't understand why you weren't answering any of my texts or why you ran away from me each time we've bumped into each other these past two days.”

“Even...” Isak whispered, shakily running his hands over his face to hide the fact he was crying now as he was overly exhausted and was unable to control any of his emotions because of it. Fisting the fabric of Even's shirt he held onto him as if it was the only thing capable of keeping him still as he didn't thing his legs would held him anymore if he let go. _Was it true? Could he really hope there really was something between him and Even?_ Something true. Real. _Was it real_ _ly_ _Sonja behind the text?_ He was so scared and at the same time the need he had for Even overruled everything else.

“I don't care if you're ill, I just... I just wanna be with you. Nothing else matter. I just need to know you're really honest and that you're not playing with me. I can't handle it. It's too much. This past week has been the worst and I can't go through that again. I just can't. If you're still with her then...”

“I'm not.” Even cut him suddenly then kissed Isak like their lives depended from that kiss. “I haven't been with her. I told you I broke up with her after Halloween. It's you I want, Isak. Not her.”

 

At a loss for words. Isak didn't know what to say anymore. All he knew was his body then took control the moment he felt Even lips on his and his arms wrapping around his waist bringing him closer to the older boy. Isak kissed him just eagerly as Even was kissing him. God, how he had missed that. It was even better than what he remembered. The way Even felt against his body, how his arms circled him holding him closely with their length. How Even's hot breath was caressing his face when they stopped kissing a second or two to catch their shaky breath. Or the way Isak couldn't stop trembling now that he was safe in Even's arms. Everything was the same and yet better than it'd used to be. So much better now. A raging fear still suffocated a big part of him that this was just borrowed time and eventually he would have to witness Even going back to his girlfriend. But right now, in this very moment, Isak decided to forget about everything else and just enjoy being kissed and kissing back the guy he was so totally in love with. So he wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow. So he wasn't really sure this was real either. Maybe he was dreaming or maybe he wasn't. The most important thing was that he and Even we're back together. The most important thing now was that he was back where he belonged. Isak could feel the pieces of his broken heart slowly stitching themselves back together and it was all because he was back together with the person he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave me kudos and comment so I can know what you thought about this first chapter.**


End file.
